Scowler
Scowler is the deuteragonist in Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie. He is a Pachyrhinosaurus and is Patchi's best friend. In the Movie Scowler is the best friend of Patchi, who both played together with their friend Alex when they were children, often dueling with each other in mock battles. One day, the evil Tyrannosaurus One-Eye attacked and caused a stampede, during by which Scowler's parents were collided by a Parasaurolophus and an Edmontosaurus and pushed off a cliff, to Scowler's horror. The three were devastated and ran away. After traveling for days and were swept down a river and were nearly killed by a pack of Gorgosaurus and their leader, Gorgon, but Blossom, a optimistic female Alphadon and Dawnbringer, an elderly pessimist loner male Alamosaurus, rescue them, not before sending the three on their way, but Patchi begs for them to be take in as his apprentices. After Blossom persuades Dawnbringer into agreeing to take them in as his own, the five began traveling and training together, learning more about the world and the dangers around them, and eventually they grow and bond as a family, with Dawnbringer seeing Patchi and Scowler as his children, but they often run into dangerous predators such as raptors and after some years pass, Patchi and Scowler eventually reach adulthood. After Dawnbringer dies from battling One-Eye, Patchi is grief-stricken and swears revenge for her adoptive father and the four, including Blossom continue to migrate and eventually meet up with another herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, led by an elderly Pachyrhinosaurus called Major being defeated in a duel by the herd's tyrant leader, Colosso, while his brother, a handsome male Pachyrinosaurus named Ace, looks on in amazement at his brother's strength. When Patchi is picked on and bullied by Colosso, Scowler tried to avenge his friend's hurt feelings by challenging Colosso to a fight, but sadly, he lost. However, Flia, an attractive female Pachyrhinosaurus, comes to Scowler and tells him that he admires his courage. Scowler instantly becomes smitten with her while Alex and Blossom roll their eyes at him. After another attack by Gorgon and his pack, Scowler meets up with a very depressed Patchi, who had been forced to separate from Ace, and tells her that Ace still loves her and Scowler agrees to help Patchi raise their children. As the herd were crossing a frozen lake it started to break and Patchi, with the help of Scowler and Alex, lead most of the herd back to land, igniting Colosso's anger. Flia tells Scowler he had been terrific when he was helping his friend, and he blushes saying it was nothing. Unfortunately, Colosso had kicked Patchi out of the herd. Scowler protests they should help Patchi, but Colosso strikes him down and threatens to kill him if he interferes again. Flia tries to help out Scowler, but Colosso forbids her to go near him. In anger, Scowler attempts to go after Colosso and attack him, but Alex and Blossom tells him that they should go to Patchi. The three behind in an attempt to comfort Patchi, as Gorgon and his pack begin to gather around them. Patchi is too depressed and decides to die, but Scowler is in disbelief at this and together with Blossom and Alex he tells Patchi should die for Ace and her hatchlings. Patchi musters up the courage to go back to the herd, not before defeating Gorgon by breaking his spine on a sharp rock. With his last words, Gorgon tells the three that Egg Mountain is actually an erupting volcano and that he wishes his "Flesh was put to good use", before dying. Patchi and Scowler become alarmed realizing that the herd is in trouble and the group rush off to to warn them, as the volcano's lava makes them lose the herd's scent and lava rocks set the entire forest ablaze, making it a difficult and dangerous journey. Patchi, Scowler, Blossom and Alex make it to the herd, who have decided to abandon Colosso for his selfishness and tyranny. One-Eye, who had been tracking down the four, has arrived and the herd then panics at the sight of him. Patchi and Scowler tells everyone to rally together and stand up to One-Eye. While initially intimidated by the herd, One-Eye then sees Colosso climbing up the volcano and charges after him. Before Patchi heads off with Scowler, Alex and Blossom, she tells Ace to "Be the leader this time" and Ace kisses Patchi before agreeing with her. Flia wishes Scowler luck, as Scowler babbles nervously only to be pressed on by Alex and Blossom. Later Colosso is ambushed by One-Eye and tries to fight him off, but One-Eye is too strong for him and fatally injures him. But the group arrive and with their combined strength push One-Eye off the cliff, where he falls into lava and is burned to death, finally avenging their families. After Colosso gives Patchi role as leader of the herd before dying. Scowler tells Patchi that he is proud to have her as a best friend, leader or not. At the end of the movie, Scowler has mated with Flia and is shown playing with Willow, Gobo and Skye. Alex and Blossom, who have been arguing and fighting throughout the movie, finally become friends. Patchi and Scowler take a walk up to a field and Scowler reveals that Fila is pregnant and Patchi asks him if he wants to celebrate with a quick duel like they did when they were children. Scowler agrees and the movie ends with Patchi and Scowler charging at each other, ready to battle. Personality He is distinguished by being larger than Patchi and Ace, with a very large, wide, frill. He is also confident, caring, brave, laid-back, kind, friendly, sarcastic and has a strong bond with Patchi, protecting, supporting and motivating her. He gets nervous when around his love interest Flia. In an interview, Aaron-Tylor-Johnson stated that Scowler is "Impulsive, but loyal and often has a sarcastic comment for everything he sees." Relatives *Patchi- Best friend. *Saffron- Mother. * Rhett- Father. *Dawnbringer- Father-Figure. * Alex- Best friend. * Blossum- Good friend. * Ace- Good friend. * Flia- Love interest and later mate. * Willow, Gobo, and Skye- Honorary nephews. Gallery Scowler.png|Younger Scowler Image.jpg|Scowler fighting Major for leadership of the herd. imageps.jpg|Scowler with Patchi imagepjs.jpg|Scowler with Patchi and Juniper Category:Named animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Ceratopsian Category:Herbivore Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist